El Significado de Ser Padre
by Ameria Hinatan
Summary: ¿De que demonios sirve ser el sayayain más poderoso? Se preguntaba Goku en su lenta agonía. Sintiendo como su vida se le escapaba de su cuerpo escuchó por última vez las risas de Goten, la sonrisa de Gohan, los regaños de Milk. Más todo era una vana ilusión del pasado. Un pasado que jamás volvería. Un pasado por el cual daría su vida entera. Un pasado que murió con su familia.


Hola a Todos! Bueno he de decir que estoy muy emocionada por estar de regreso con otra historia sobre mi personaje favorito de DBZ: Gohan. Como dije en mi fic anterior siento que no se ha explotado mucho el tema de relación padre e hijo que hay entre los personajes (sobre todo Gohan y Goten) y sobre lo que piensa Goku al respecto. Por lo tanto he decidido hacer este fic tratando de enmarcar como sería para mí esa situación.

Aclaro de una vez que este fic será más dramático que cualquier otra cosa (puesto que es mi género preferido) aunque pondré algo de humor y aventura habrá más lágrimas y exposición de sentimientos de los personajes, algo que en mi opinión no se ve mucho en la serie.

Repito y vuelvo a repetir! Los comentarios son muy importantes para mí, pues son los que me impulsan a continuar escribiendo, en pocas palabras son mi inspiración, así que ya saben ¡Review!

Disclairmer: Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes, nada salvo el argumento me pertenece. (¡apoyo en contra del plagio!)

PD. De antemano una disculpa por cualquier falta de ortografía que se me haya escapado.

.

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración normal

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos y recuerdos_

(Interrupciones mías)

**Cambio de escena**

* * *

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**EL SIGNIFICADO DE SER PADRE**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**Prólogo: Oscuridad**

**.**

Su corazón latió débilmente. Dio otro paso a la vez que la sangre que emanaba de su torso caía al suelo formando un rastro de color púrpura en la nieve. Hilos de sangre llenaban su cara impidiéndole una visión clara, también tenía una gran herida en su espalda que hacia su respiración cada vez mas entrecortada; su brazo izquierdo colgaba como un bulto inmóvil mientras que con el otro se recargaba en cuanto podía. Cada paso iba cargado de un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en su corazón. Únicamente su visión borrosa lo guiaba entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue una enorme ciudad llena de vida; de gente que iba y venia, niños jugando en los parques, familias enteras saliendo de paseo. Ahora gritos de angustia llenaban el aire, el fuego consumía lentamente los arboles a su alrededor. Todo estaba completamente destruido… las ciudades, los campos… todo lo que alguna vez estuvo tan lleno de vida simplemente había desaparecido.

Dando un paso en falso cayó en la nieve mientras su impotencia se ahogaba dentro de su cuerpo ¿De que demonios le servía ahora ser el Sayayin más poderoso del universo si lo había perdido todo? ¿De que valieron los arduos entrenamientos, el aprendizaje, horas y horas de constante pelea? ¿A quién salvaría ahora? ¿Quién lo esperaría en casa? ¿Quién le diría " te quiero papa" con un fuerte abrazo?

Un grito angustioso resonó como un eco dentro de su alma.

¿Krilin? ¿Ten quizás? No lo sabía, no sabía a estas alturas quien podría continuar vivo entre toda aquella masacre que no se comparaba en los más mínimo con el infierno que alguna vez había conocido. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, tan inesperado, tan catastrófico.

Gotas heladas de lluvia lo inundaron en un abrazo, como si la tierra misma lo comprendiera, como si compartiera su infinito dolor, su tristeza, su ira, su rabia. Un manto helado lo cubrió mientras que la sangre escapaba de su magullado cuerpo, esparciéndose entre la nieve, levándose con ella sus últimos momentos de vida.

Sabía que sería el final.

Un final donde los humanos no serían salvados, final que acabaría con todo, con todos. Sus amigos, conocidos... su familia.

Lagrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas mientras que su sangre hervía por la rabia. Se maldijo a si mismo por sus errores, por el pasado. Casi podía ver y escuchar las risas de Goten en su mente, los regaños de Mink, la sonrisa de Gohan. ¿Qué había hecho para perder todo aquello? ¿Qué había hecho para no darse cuenta en su momento de todo lo que tenía y no apreció? Casi podía escuchar el sermón de Pikoro repitiendo en su mente que después de todo siempre había tenido razón. Nunca estuvo para ellos, para él solo existió la adrenalina de la pelea, la ambición por ser mas fuerte que su enemigo, cubriéndose con la mascara de quien quiere proteger su hogar y sus seres queridos. Después de todo Vegueta también había tenido toda la razón. La sangre sayayin era guerrera y hasta cierto punto, maligna.

¡Cuanta razón habían tenido sus enemigos!

Girando su rostro vio que algo brillaba tenuemente en el suelo. Lo alcanzó con su mano y al descubrir de que se trataba nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas amargas. Ese objeto representaba a su hijo mayor… al primero que perdió por su ambición. Su Gohan, quien fue más fuerte que todos y que venció a Cell salvando al mundo… a un enorme precio. Aquel niño que maduro a punta de golpes y enfrentamientos, haciéndose cargo de su pequeño hermano. Quien fue proclamado héroe, pero que pocos conocieron al verdadero Gohan que murió en aquella batalla. Su corazón se comprimió mientras el aire escapaba de sus pulmones en una expresión de dolor.

Un relámpago inundó el lugar cegándolo levemente, seguido de un estruendo ensordecedor. Una explosión. Un grito. Una espada clavándosele en el corazón. Penumbras. Oscuridad.

Gohan

Goten

Milk

Su familia.

Sus amigos.

Todo se había perdido.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Que tal? el prólogo quedo muy cortito, pero conforme avance la historia haré los capítulos mucho más largos y cargados de drama. ¡Garantizado!

No olviden, los comentarios son muy importantes, cualquier sugerencia y critica constructiva es bienvenida.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
